


Take Me To Emotion, I Want To Go All The Way

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Breeding, Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnancy Kink, Psionics, Sex, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: In the aftermath of the Ultron Offensive, Steve's desire to have a family and a normal life comes to the surface, putting a new spin on his relationship with Natasha. At the same time, Wanda's feelings for Steve and Natasha come to light, leading to them coming together, in more ways than one.





	Take Me To Emotion, I Want To Go All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> For my two loves, Carly Rae Jepsen and Elizabeth Olsen.

//

_“Let’s see...when was the last time I slipped my hand into some dark hole? Hmm...I remember. Long story, that.”_

_\- Zevran Arainai, Dragon Age: Origins  
_

//

  _ **(So You Said This Stupid Thing... / Double 'O Wanda / Patients Is A Fur Chew / Pornhub Rocks! / Bro Lyfe!)**  
_

//

The moment that it happened, Natasha's mind screeched to a halt.

She’d been _this close_ to coming, to losing herself and falling into a blissful, orgasmic haze courtesy of America’s not-so-golden-boy and his truly amazing dick and equally amazing sex skills - of which she had taught to him, were anyone to ask - when Steve, in usual fashion, had opened his mouth for purposes other than wrapping his lips around her body parts.

“Fuck, ‘Tasha, I’m gonna knock you up-”

At that moment, Natasha went still, brain trying to process the information. With great effort, Steve had stopped a moment later, looking at her with a concerned glance. “Nat?” He asked. “Why’d you stop?”

A grin slowly spread across her face, and she cupped his cheeks. “You just said you wanted to get me pregnant.” She said with a tiny laugh. “You know that the Red Room sterilized me, right? I can’t actually get knocked up.”

“...I know.” Steve said after a few seconds. “Sorry. I just kind of...get off on that sort of thing.” Natasha wrapped her legs around his hips a moment later.

“Relax fossil, you’re not in trouble, just kinda threw me off for a second there.” She pulled him into her, causing Steve to gasp. “Now do me a favor and finish us off. We’re so close.”

Steve obeyed Natasha, and after the fun was over and the two of them were tangled in each other’s arms, lost in their post-orgasmic bliss, reality came crashing back into his life the moment she opened her mouth.

“Why do you get off on the thought of knocking a woman up?” She asked, tangling her fingers through his hair.

“Back in the war, I was always wondering what the end of it would be like.” Steve said, voice low and solemn. “I thought that maybe, Peggy and I would settle down, we’d have kids, a nice house in the suburbs, and we’d live out our lives together.” He shook his head, letting out a breath as he went.

“Sometimes I dream about that life.”

Natasha’s arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a comforting hug. “Is it because of what Ultron said?” She asked.

  _God's righteous man. Thinking you could live a life without war.  
_

“Yes.”

The redhead didn’t say anything else, she just pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair. “One day, Steve.” She said, just as he began to nod off in her arms. “One day.”

//

A couple of weeks passed, bringing the metaphorical stage to the New Avengers Facility, framed by the moonlit skies. As she walked by Steve's room, Wanda Maximoff noticed the light was on.

That wasn’t anything out of the ordinary around the facility, but the thing was, it was past midnight, and the supersoldier normally kept to a schedule of being asleep before eleven, maybe twelve if Avenger related duties kept him up.Out of curiosity, Wanda e xtended her psionics outward, and felt Steve in the room, along with Natasha. She latched onto their presences, and let herself slip into their minds, curious about what was going on. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to see them in each other’s company, what was weird was that they were in Steve’s bedroom.

_Cum inside me, Steve. Come on, cum-_

Wanda’s eyes widened, and she found herself stumbling over to a wall, surprised that _Natasha_ of all people had said that. Her perception of Natasha was very different from the Natasha she was overhearing, and more thoughts and words continued to barrage her mind.

_You ready to be a mommy, Nat?_

At Steve’s voice, Wanda groaned, shutting her eyes as she slumped against the wall and felt her fingers going for her pajama pants. She caught a vision of Natasha, naked, flat on her back and pinned beneath Steve, and realized she was seeing things through Steve’s eyes. “Fuck.” Wanda whispered, slipping her fingers inside her underwear, finding her pussy and pressing her warm digits into her cunt within seconds. The sheer desire she could taste was overwhelming. She didn’t care that she was in the hallway, she needed to cum, and _quickly._

 _Steve. Steve! I’m coming!_ _Ah-_

Wanda felt a sensation of something contracting around her cunt, the sensation that Steve was no doubt feeling as he made Natasha cum underneath him. She felt another sensation, a rhythmic, steady pulsing, and her mind belatedly realized it was an afterimage of Steve’s cock, deep inside of Natasha’s pussy. He was coming too, it seemed, just barely on the edge of orgasm.

_'Tasha. 'Tasha! I'm gonna cum, gonna knock you up-_

Seconds later, Wanda felt something wet spill outwards, and she caught an image of Natasha, arms wrapped around Steve as he came, filling her pussy with his cum. The sensations were too much for the young witch, and Wanda, to her absolute delight, came, the phantom sensations and real ones overwhelming her far beyond her ability to withstand. The Sokovian clamped a hand around her mouth, moaning into it as she orgasmed, feeling the aftershocks of Steve and Natasha’s mix with her own. She shook heavily, struggling to contain herself as she felt fluid run down her legs and stain her pants. Wanda tumbled onto the floor, shuddering with pleasure, and after a moment of struggle, she disengaged from Steve and Natasha’s minds, coming back to herself as her orgasm ran its course and faded away.

Breathing heavily, Wanda looked around, stood up, and stumbled off back to her room.

Once she was inside, she tore her clothes off, threw herself on her bed and began to review everything she’d learned that night. _Steve wants to be a father._ The Sokovian thought, reaching outwards with her psionics toward his room. She caught an afterimage of Steve holding onto Natasha, a bulge in her belly, and found herself wishing that it was her who was carrying Steve’s child. A thought of her own feelings for the supersoldier floated idly into her mind, taunting her and making her wish she’d been the one pinned beneath Steve, being filled with his cum. It was such a waste being pumped into Natasha, with Wanda, of whom was both fertile and not on birth control, Steve had a very, very good chance of knocking her up.

Speaking of Natasha, Wanda felt her psionic presence was still in Steve’s room, and a quick glance into their minds let her know that the duo had just fallen asleep. Wanda liked Natasha, and months of training and missions together had ensured they’d developed a bond of their own. A moment’s deliberation came to her mind, and Wanda realized she wanted them both. She wanted Steve. He was a steady, calming presence in her life, and she wanted Natasha, the wild, fierce star that she looked up to. Closing her eyes, Wanda fell asleep, mind running at a thousand miles a minute through thoughts on what to do about this little situation she’d found herself in.

 She needed to sleep on this.

//

For the next couple of weeks, Wanda put the lessons that Rhodey had taught her to use. The military man had taken it upon himself to teach Wanda the finer points of intelligence gathering and scouting, citing his experiences with Tony as proof that knowing was indeed, half the battle.

She imagined he’d be a little miffed that she was putting said skills to use attempting to keep an eye on Steve and Natasha. Practically every night, Wanda psionically explored Steve and Natasha’s rooms, and had, more often than not, found them having sex. Most of the time, when they weren’t exploring other kinks, Steve’s desire to knock Natasha up came into play, and inevitably, Wanda found herself wishing that she was the one being fucked. Oh, how she wished it was her beneath Steve, taking his cum inside of her pussy. She wanted him so, so badly. And if it wasn't _that_ fantasy occupying her mind, it was another, slightly less...raunchy one. That of being a mother. When the fancy struck her, Wanda went online, searched up children’s toys, books, the like. Fantasies of being a mother occupied her waking hours and distracted her during team meetings. Steve would ask, of course, and she’d come up with an excuse for her daydreaming.

It’s not like she could just tell him that she wanted to have his babies.

He’d probably freak out, even if that _was_ his kink. She'd seen how he acted during movie night whenever a love scene came on. It was strange, in all honesty, how a man who so shamelessly spouted variations of "I want to knock you up" basically every single night apparently thought dying of embarrassment was the better option when watching a tame-by-comparison love scene on television.

 Six weeks after that fateful night, the matter came to a head.

It was a typical Friday night for the facility’s inhabitants. For Wanda, that meant she was in her room, psionically making the rounds to ensure everything was in its place. As she let her consciousness drift through the corridors, she noted that Natasha was off showering and Steve was in his room. A little bit of further inspection and lo and behold, he was doing the one thing that men liked to do when they were alone and bored, which was masturbate. He hadn’t started just yet, to her delight, but he would soon if she didn’t intervene.

And frankly, she _was_ going to intervene. Simply put, Wanda couldn’t take it anymore.

Steve and Natasha having a healthy sex life was a good thing, absolutely, but she wanted in on it, and more importantly, she was getting a little tired of just her hands. She wanted to fuck Steve and Natasha so badly. She wanted to lie in Natasha’s arms and let her hair mix with the redhead’s as she kissed her over and over and over. She wanted to be held in Steve’s strong arms. And most importantly, Wanda’s body yearned to have him fill her womb with cum. She wanted Steve to give her children.

Coming back to herself, Wanda dove out of her bed and made a beeline for her leader’s room.

A part of her wondered if this was really the smartest idea she had. _Being a mother is a huge responsibility. Am I ready for this?_ She thought, coming straight up to Steve’s door, taking a deep breath, and summoning reddish energy to her fingers.

_Fuck it. We’ll do it live._

//

Click. Click. _Click._

Scrolling through Pornhub, Steve was engaging in the search for the perfect porn video to jack off to. Said search wasn’t really going well for him. He wasn’t quite in the mood for any of his usual videos, and his search wasn’t exactly turning up ones with similar quality. Having gone through no less than fifteen videos with cheesy music and overly tattooed guys, the blonde supersoldier was on the verge of just giving up when the door opened with a slight flash of red. Wanda, clad in nothing but pajama pants and an undershirt, strode into his room, shut the door, and closed the distance between the duo.

“Steven, enough.” She said, fixing him with an intense look. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Before he could even open his mouth, the Sokovian raised a hand, and Steve felt himself being lifted off of the ground, awash in psionic energy. “You and Natasha have been teasing me for weeks now, and I can’t hold on any longer!” Wanda all but shouted, as she stalked closer, a wild look in her eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Steve ventured, as Wanda dropped him on the mattress.

“Pregnancy! Motherhood! Fatherhood! You have been broadcasting those words literally every single day!” Wanda said as she climbed onto his bed and straddled him. “I can hear your thoughts! I know how badly you want to be a father, and it’s just so…” She made a frustrated noise and then caught Steve in a fierce kiss. Wanda’s lips were warm, hot even, and her fingers came up and pressed against his head, locking the blonde firmly in place as she took what she wanted. Steve moaned, feeling the back of his head hit the pillow, and Wanda’s fingers moved away from his head and down towards the rest of his body, groping at random.

For his part, Steve was surprised at Wanda’s aggression, but he fully understood when his brain had caught up with what she’d said. A little part of him was miffed that she had been spying on his thoughts, but another part was impressed at how her powers had progressed, and the greater majority of his mind was excited at the thought of fucking Wanda, whose womb was fertile and unprotected. As if to prove the point, his cock rose to full attention, tenting his boxers, and Wanda clearly felt the sensation against her body. Pulling back, Wanda yanked Steve’s boxers off with her psionics, ripping the fabric in the process, and took in the sight of his body. Her gaze settled on his cock, and the light flare in those beautiful eyes had his cock twitching in anticipation.

“Like what you see?” Steve said, opting to break the silence with that old classical line.

 “Yes, yes I do.” Wanda said, voice much gentler now. “Now I know why Natasha keeps sleeping in your room at night. You’re positively perfect.” Steve tilted his head a couple of times in acknowledgement.

“That’s what the serum was meant to do.” He said.

A few moments later, Wanda began to take her top off. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long, long time.”  

“So we noticed.” A low, sultry voice said.

Natasha’s hands came to rest against Wanda’s arms, barring her from yanking the clothing off all the way. The Sokovian yelped, only for the redhead to pull Wanda close, pressing her lips to Wanda’s cheek. Natasha’s skin and hair was still wet, positively dripping with water, and she could sense fragments of lust swirling around her psionic presence. “You’re not as stealthy as you look.” Natasha said. “We saw how you looked at us, that little knowing glint in your eye. It was just a matter of time before you gave in.” The redhead’s fingers pulled Wanda’s arms back down, and a hand came up to her breast, tracing circles in it. The Sokovian made a whining noise, and the redhead lifted her arms up and yanked the undershirt off in a single, fluid motion. “What do you think, Steve?” Natasha said, giving him a little, mischief filled smile. “Cute, isn’t she? Perfect babymaking material.” her fingers went down to Wanda’s hips. “Wouldn’t you like to see her belly swell with your children?”

Steve moaned and sat up, bringing a hand underneath Wanda’s chin and pressing his lips to hers. “Yes. Yes I would." He said to Natasha, turning his attention back to Wanda a moment later. "You hear that, baby girl? You’d be such a good mother...” Natasha’s fingers ran through her hair and pulled it back, and Steve’s lips moved downwards to Wanda’s neck.

“Oh, Steven Grant Rogers…” Wanda began, delighting in the way that Steve’s spine stiffened at her usage of his full name. “...I want to have your baby.” She said, feeling the way his mind practically exploded with activity at her last word. Before he could begin overloading her mind with images and thoughts of her pregnant body, Wanda opted to preempt that, preferring that he make his dreams reality, rather than continue fantasizing. She took his hand. “Please.” She said, beckoning him close with that errant motion. “Take me.”

For all intents and purposes, that might as well have been the firing of the starter gun at a race, because in an instant, Steve and Natasha _moved._ Natasha gave Wanda a gentle push forward, sending her into Steve’s arms, and the man tilted his body until Wanda was lying on the bed, placed in the middle of the trio when Natasha shifted to come to her left side. “Natasha?” Wanda asked, looking up. The redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, this time on the lips.

“Oh, Wanda.” Natasha said. “You’re going to enjoy tonight.” Her fingers slipped down into the waistline of Wanda’s pajama pants, yanking them down. Steve dutifully reached out and tossed the cloth in question to the floor, and Natasha’s fingers found Wanda’s pussy a few seconds afterward, lazily tracing teasing circles around her skin.

“Warm her up, ‘Tasha.” Steve said, and with that, Natasha’s fingers slipped inside of Wanda’s pussy. The Sokovian moaned, back arching, before Steve’s hand gently pushed her back down. “Don’t you worry, doll.” He cooed, lying against her with a smile on his face. “Let us take it from here.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, before Natasha tilted Wanda’s face back towards her and planted another kiss on her lips.

“I’ve never had sex before.” Wanda said, watching as a delighted look appeared in Natasha’s eyes.

“Good.” She said. “That means you’re _ours_ , and ours alone.” She sounded quite pleased with herself.  Steve’s hands went to Wanda’s breasts, carefully tracing lines all along them, while Natasha’s free hand cradled Wanda’s head. “I’m glad that you came to us.” She cooed, pressing another kiss to the Sokovian’s forehead. "If you hadn't, we would've come to you. We would've taken you, staked our claim to you. But you were so considerate as to come to us first...it's the mark of a good girl who knows who she belongs to. You do know who you belong to, right?"

“Y-You, the both of you.” Wanda gasped. "...I want to be yours."

“Oh, you will be.” Natasha said with a smile of her own, beginning to quicken her tempo, making Wanda moan even more. “And everyone will know you're ours. Especially when you’re carrying Steve’s child. When your belly swells with his baby...they'll know you were claimed by _us,_ that you belong to us, and us alone.” Wanda’s breath hitched, and her gaze settled on Steve, who looked positively thrilled at the thought. "See?" The redhead continued. "He likes the thought of making you ours. And I you like it too. The thought of being  _claimed_ by us drives you wild, doesn't it?"

Wanda shut her eyes and nodded. “That’s what I thought.” Natasha finished.

"Tell me Wanda, do you get jealous when I cum inside of Natasha?" Steve asked, tilting his head.

“...it’s such a waste when you cum elsewhere.” Wanda said, and Steve watched her legs spread a bit, constrained by her close proximity to the duo. “Your cum needs to be inside of my pussy, Steve, because I can give you what you want so badly. Please, _please,_ give me your cum tonight."

“Everything in it’s time, Wanda.” Steve said, kissing her. “Let ‘Tasha warm you up, first. I’d like to fuck you when you’re all sensitive and vulnerable.” Wanda moaned and squirmed.

“Might not have long to wait, Steve.” Natasha said. “She’s never had someone else finger her, she won’t last long, trust me.”

“No I’m not…” Wanda murmured.

“Don’t be ashamed, this is your first time.” Natasha said. “Besides, we want you to feel good. It’s all about you tonight.” Wanda moaned again, arching her back. “See? What did I tell you. Just like magic.” Natasha murmured, sounding triumphant as her fingers sent Wanda careening towards her first orgasm of the night. Wanda’s breath hitched, and then her body bucked into Natasha’s fingers. She turned her head towards the redhead and was greeted with a rather satisfied look, right before Natasha kissed her. Wanda came a moment later, her moans of pleasure muffled by Natasha’s lips, and as she shook, she felt Steve press his lips to her cheek and neck, while his hands alternated between holding her steady and roaming her body.

Breaking off the kiss, Natasha delightedly hummed to herself. “There’s a good girl.” The redhead murmured as she pulled her fingers out of Wanda’s cunt, showing off her wet digits to Steve.

“Give her a taste.” Steve said, and Natasha pushed her fingers into Wanda’s open mouth, letting the Sokovian taste herself. Wanda moaned, her tongue inspecting Natasha’s fingers, and she caught the redhead smiling at her.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?” Natasha asked.

Wanda made a moan of agreement, and once she was done licking at Natasha’s fingers, the redhead pulled out of her mouth and wiped them on her discarded towel. “Steve?” Natasha said, looking at her. “She’s ready for you.” Natasha lay beside Wanda, gently pulling her close and holding her tightly. “You ready for Steve’s cock, Wanda?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Wanda practically shouted, eagerly spreading her legs. _“Please,_ Steven.” She all but begged, half-tempted to use psionics to pull him down. There was no need for that, however, as Steve acquiesced to her desires a second later, and, after a moment spent positioning himself, the supersoldier’s cock slipped inside of Wanda’s wet cunt. A moan slipped free of her throat as he hilted himself inside of her.

 “You okay Wanda?” Steve asked a few seconds later, and Wanda nodded once. Steve began to thrust, slowly at first. “You’re so tight, doll.” He mused, pressing his lips to hers.

“Feels nice.” Wanda replied, accepting the kiss with glee. “Can’t wait for you to cum inside of me.”

“Damn, Steve...she really wants your cum.” Natasha said. “Isn’t that right, Wanda? You want to be fucked good and filled with cum, don’t you?” Natasha pressed her lips to Wanda’s cheek, feeling the the Sokovian nod rapidly in response to her question. “You want to be a mommy, don’t you?” She asked.

Wanda groaned, Natasha’s words sending a fire up her spine. “Yes, yes I do.” She said, briefly interrupted by a kiss to her neck by Steve.

Natasha’s hands went down to her stomach. “Do you want a boy or a girl?” The redhead asked, pressing another kiss to Wanda’s cheek.

“Girl.” Wanda said, giving a little smile.

“Boy.” Steve said. “I’m not really versed in handling makeup or periods. I was more of a “break windows and run” kind of guy. Blame Bucky for that one.” He smiled, and Wanda caught an afterimage of Steve and Bucky running from someone who was no doubt angry at them.

Natasha laughed a little and kissed Steve. “Well, we’ll find out if we’re having window-breakers or makeup artists once you knock her up, won’t we?” Steve nodded and returned his attention to Wanda. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and have twins.” Natasha added.

“Twins would be nice.” Wanda responded, moaning softly.

Natasha sat up from her spot next to Wanda and climbed atop Steve’s back, using her weight to press him down onto Wanda. Nevermind that his enhanced strength meant it didn’t really do much, but it was more so she could whisper into his ear more clearly. “Come on Steve.” She hissed, using her hands to touch Steve’s arms and press her fingers against his chest. “She wants to be fucked and filled with cum. She wants to have a child, _your_ child. Give her what she wants.”

Wanda decided to join in on the dirty talk, and lifted her hands up to cup Steve’s cheeks. “Touch my stomach, Steven.” She commanded, and he was eager to obey, pressing his free hand to her belly and letting his thumbs run across it. “Just think, when you knock me up, it’ll swell with your child. _Our_ child.” She gave him a little smile, pressing her forefingers to his head and letting a vision of her pregnant body fill his mind. 

Steve’s breath hitched, just a bit, but it was enough for Natasha to hear. “Oh, you did it now, he’s gonna cum soon.” She said, triumph in her voice. She slipped off of Steve and laid next to Wanda again, draping an arm around her waist, using her other one to cradle her head. “Isn’t that right, Steve?”

The blonde nodded.

Natasha’s grip on Wanda got a bit tighter, and she held onto the Sokovian as Steve sped up, clearly about to cum. “Ready to be a mommy, Wanda?”

Wanda nodded. “Fuck, fuck, yes!” She focused her psionics and wrapped scarlet energy around Steve’s hips, holding him in place and preventing him from pulling out. “Come on, knock me up Steven-” Wanda gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

_“Please.”_

A half-second later, Steve pressed his lips to Wanda’s and came. She felt as his cock twitched and shot rope after rope of sticky, hot cum into her cunt. Wanda heard Natasha make a delighted noise at the sight. The sensation of Steve’s cum spilling inside of her pushed Wanda into a second orgasm, and the Sokovian came in the arms of her lovers, moaning and writhing as she was fucked senseless. Natasha pressed her lips to Wanda’s cheek, reveling in the way that Wanda squirmed in her grasp, helpless as Steve filled her vulnerable, fertile womb with his cum. Wanda, for her part, looked delighted at being filled, moaning happily, a contented look on her face. Steve kept thrusting, planting kisses everywhere across Wanda’s face, her cheeks, her neck, her forehead, and her lips.

An eternity later, Steve went still. Panting for breath. “Fuck, that was amazing, Wanda.” He said, giving her a bright, sated smile. “Definitely think I knocked you up.” For her part, Wanda looked contented, a little dazed, but in a good way. Steve pulled out, eliciting a soft moan from Wanda, and he laid next to her, cradling her in his arms.

“You’re gonna be such a good mom.” Natasha said, kissing Wanda’s cheek and joining in on the cuddling, tossing a blanket over the trio. “I know you will.” She gave the Sokovian a little smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be there every step of the way.”

“I love you. Both of you. So, so much.” Wanda murmured, moving her arms to embrace them both. Tears of joy sprung to her eyes as she held Steve and Natasha close, revelling in the sensation of their skin on hers, the feel of their heartbeats, and the comforting presence they had.

“We love you too.” Natasha whispered.

“We’re yours.” Steve said. “Always.” 

Minutes later, Wanda yawned, eyes fluttering with exhaustion. She stretched and shifted, and the duo cuddling her adjusted their positions accordingly. “She’s all worn out.” Natasha said with a soft smile, using her other hand to stroke Wanda’s hair. Steve wrapped an arm around Wanda and lay against her, noticing the content look on her face as her eyes fluttered and closed. He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Get some rest, Wanda.” He said. “We’ll still be here when you wake.” His fingers rubbed a comforting circle into her skin, and the warmth of the blankets and her lovers had Wanda slipping away into the depths of blissful slumber-

-dreaming of a bright future.

 //

The morning sunlight strayed into Steve’s eyes.

Rising with a yawn, Steve heard the sound of a page turning, and spotted Bucky, seated in a chair in a corner of the room, casually reading a book and sipping on a cup of coffee. The metal-armed man looked up, staring at the sight of Steve and his bedmates like it was an ordinary, run of the mill thing to be seeing. Wanda was sound asleep, curled up against Natasha, who had an arm draped around the mother-to-be, dozing quietly.

Steve turned his head back towards Bucky. The man slowly raised his metal arm, and gave Steve a thumbs up.

"Fuck yeah, punk."

Steve raised a hand and flipped him off.

Bucky smiled.

//

_Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling_

_I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna play where you play with the angels_

_I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah_

_\- Carly Rae Jepsen_

 //

**Author's Note:**

> It'll probably end up being triplets. 
> 
> Bucky will undoubtedly name himself godfather and promptly go full Don Corleone on anyone who so much as twitches funny in the presence of the kids. Ah, the perks of a 100 year old ex-assassin with a metal arm who knows about fifty ways to kill someone with a half-empty jar of baby food and a used pacifier.
> 
> And where the fuck he learned to do that is anyone's guess.
> 
> 10/8/19 - Brought story in-line with current writing style.


End file.
